Morgana
Morgana is Roxy's mother and the former queen of the Earth Fairies. Personality She's caring, sweet and kind to the Winx, mostly to Roxy. But when it comes to serious things about Tir Nan Og, she'll do anything. She used to be enemies to the Winx and cared only about vengeance. Appearance She has long dark hair that is just below her knees with a crown on top. She has a slim body and slender, long arms. She wears a sleeveless dress and long gloves that go up to just below the shoulder. Her gloves and dress drape down and she has a layered skirt. Her dress and wings are leaf-based. Her face is different from many other female characters as her face is shaped more long. Seasons Season 4 She was the Queen of the Earth Fairies until she was succeeded by Nebula. All her subjects show her loving submission but many might not agree with her methods of approach, for example, Nebula who had more proactive and possibly harmful ideas after being captured by the Wizards till she helped the Winx defeat them in the Omega Dimension. Initially, she was tired of living as the Queen of the Fairies and went to live in the world of the humans, where she found that there exists people who can be special without even needing to use magic. Eventually she met Roxy's father, Klaus, and they fell in love and were married. Shortly after this, they had Roxy, who Morgana knew was a fairy and the Princess of Tir Nan Og. She was very happy with her family and was ready even to leave her kingdom and to hand over her crown to another fairy, when the Wizards attacked her. She tried to fight them off, but ended by being sealed in her own kingdom. Her daughter, Roxy, was too young for her magic to show up and the Wizards did not feel her presence until she grew up and her magic began to manifest. They only felt that their power was incomplete and concluded that there was a fairy who they had not been able to capture, but they were unable to detect her since her powers had not showed up and ended by attacking Bloom years at Alfea later as Roxy's powers started manifesting because both of them grew up in the same town, Gardenia, which could have confused the Wizards. For years, she was able to watch over Roxy and her husband telepathically to make sure that they were well but could not be with them physically. When the wizards reappeared in an attempt to capture the last fairy of Earth, Morgana used her magic to help Roxy believe in herself and in her abilities and to be confident in her fairy heritage. Morgana also helped Roxy to understand her powers as the Fairy of Animals and the power of the White Circle, which contained the magical powers of the Earth fairies. When the Winx Club arrived at Tir Nan Og to help save the Fairies from the evil Wizards and freed them with the help of the White Circle. Morgana was more than outraged with the fact that when Fairies roamed the Earth humans revered them, and after the Evil Wizards trapped them, they were all but forgotten and left in children's stories. With the prodding from Nebula, she contacted Diana and Aurora to wage war on humans as a vendetta. The only major fairy who did not seem to be swayed by the vendetta was Sibylla who, being the Major Fairy of Justice, was forced to remain neutral and could not take sides even in case she would want to. Morgana was moved by Roxy's feeling to make peace between the humans and Earth Fairies (and possibly the fact that she knew Roxy was the daughter she had by marrying a human). and slowly attempted to stop Nebula and the other Earth Fairies. But Nebula trapped her in a magical mirror in the Tir Nan Og throne room to usurp her power after the Wizards' treason by putting up a pretense of submitting to Morgana ended in the death-like state of Nabu and almost sent the Earth Fairies to the Great Abyss. Only Roxy could free Morgana, since the mirror in which she was imprisoned could only be controlled by the heir to the throne of Tir Nan Og, and Morgana finally revealed to Roxy that she was her daughter. It is probable that Morgana did not want to reveal that Roxy was her daughter because she was afraid the Wizards would find a reason to make Roxy suffer even more, or that they would be even more pitiless towards her than they had already been in trying to capture her. In "The Day of Justice", when Morgana tells Roxy that the Royal Castle of Tir Nan Og is now and forever her new home, she tells Morgana that her heart will remain at Gardenia, with her family. She then uses her magic to create holograms of Klaus and Artu when Morgana eagerly asks her if she has any pictures of her family, at which point Morgana seems melancholic. It could be that the fact that she was missing her family also motivated Morgana at the end to stop the fairies' vengeance against the humans, as she had once loved and married a human, and this may have reminded her that not all humans were bad. During the ceremony where the Wizards were supposed to submit to the authority of the Earth Fairies, Morgana put the Black Circle on her finger, which caused an abyss that threatened to suck in all the Earth Fairies to open but it was closed by Nabu who however drained all his energy in the process and went into a coma-like state, and Morgana promised to Aisha that she would take care of him till he wakes up again. After this the Earth Fairies lost faith in Morgana's ability to rule and Nebula ended by overthrowing Morgana and imprisoning her in a magic mirror, and proclaimed hers elf as the Queen of Tir Nan Og, with Aisha as her second. Roxy sensed Morgana was in great danger and the Winx came to rescue the Fairy Queen but Bloom, Stella, Flora and Roxy were defeated by Aisha, and Nebula, the leader of the rebel Fairies, showed them Morgana imprisoned, told them that after defeating the Wizards she will take control of the human world and tried to imprison the Winx inside the mirror with Morgana but Musa and Tecna saved them. Nebula, Aisha and Fairies of Vengeance went into the Omega Dimension, where Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos had fled, to punish the Wizards. When the Winx could not find a way to free Morgana, she told them that only a Fairy Queen could free her, and that Nebula is not the only one who has control on the mirror since she is not the rightful Queen of Tir Nan Og. She revealed to Roxy that she is her daughter, and Roxy freed Morgana from the mirror. Once free, Morgana, Roxy and the Winx went into the Omega Dimension, where Morgana defeated and disarmed all the Warrior Fairies, and convinced them to stop their revenge, and told them that she was ready to step down as Queen and allow Roxy to rule, as a better Queen, once she will have grown up, and asked Nebula to return home and become the Fairy of Peace again, telling her that the world needs her, but Nebula and Aisha refused and tried fighting the Wizards but were overpowered. However, thanks to the help of the Winx and of Roxy, they were able to defeat the Wizards for good. When the Black Circle was defeated, Morgana chose Nebula to replace her as the Queen of the Earth Fairies. She then returned to her husband and daughter. On arriving home, Klaus could not remember her, since the dark magic of the Wizards had erased her from the memory of all the humans who once knew her, and with the Wizards gone, Morgana was able to restore his memories back. Power and Abilities As the former Queen of Fairies, Morgana possesses the abilities to control the nature due to that she is the Queen of Earth Fairies, she can also communicate with other fairies using telepathy, fly and channel great amounts of energy that in ways she can project powerful energy beams at her enemies. *'Unnamed teleportation spell': Morgana uses this spell whenever she appears. Use of transportation rather than flying. *'Unnamed energy beam spell': Morgana projects volatile and dangerous beams that is stronger than those of Nebula, Aurora, Diana and Sibylla. Trivia *The List of her Resemblances to Roxy are: **Eye Shape **Hair Type *A possible inspiration for Morgana might be Morgan le Fay from the Arthurian Legend who was described as a sorceress/fay (fairy) with formidable powers and who was the enemy of King Arthur and was ever plotting the downfall of humanity (similar to Morgana's Great Revenge against the humans after the Winx freed her), as references to the Arthurian Legend were made when Faragonda was telling the Winx the story of the Earth Fairies (one of the images Faragonda showed to the Winx depicted the Lady of the Lake, who has often been associated with Morgan le Fay, holding Excalibur). Morgan le Fay was said to have the power of raising castles over the sea and to control the winds, hence the common expression Fata Morgana for mirages commonly seen off the coast of Sicily which were attributed to her. **Tir Nan Og, Morgana's Kingdom in Winx Club, is inspired from a legendary island of Irish mythology that was considered to be a place beyond the edges of the map, located on an island far to the west. It was there that the Tuatha Dé Danann (pre-Christian Gods of Ireland, who later, in popular folklore, became the Fairies) settled when they left Ireland's surface - similar to how the Earth Fairies were imprisoned in their own kingdom after disappearing from the human world. It could be reached by either an arduous voyage or an invitation from one of its fairy residents. Tír na nÓg is similar to the island of Avalon from the Arthurian legend, which was associated with Morgan le Fay. *Morgana physically appeared in Roxy's dream in "Love & Pet", but her first speaking role was in "Winx Believix" when she appeared to Roxy as a disembodied voice in the sewer to give her encouragement. Her only appearance where she appeared both physically and speaking was in "The Enchanted Island" where Roxy and the Winx Club came face to face with her and the other Earth Fairies. *How Morgana helped Roxy to discover, control and use her powers is similar to how Daphne helped Bloom in Season 1, the main difference being that Daphne was dead while Morgana was sealed in her own kingdom. *Morgana's apperance strongly resembles a sketch Bloom had drawn that was shown during the intro of the very first episode. *She shares her name with Ariel's enemy in The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *She and Marion, Bloom's mother, share some similarities in that both their respective kingdoms were destroyed at around the same time, and were sealed in another realm and were finally saved by their daughters after many long years. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Royalty Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Earth Fairies Category:Major Characters Category:Roxy Category:Major Fairies